In many reactions which employ catalysts, catalyst life is relatively short and the catalyst must be regenerated. In order to operate such processes efficiently, it is necessary to have two reactors, one in which the process is running while the other is being regenerated. This, of course, increases the capital expenditure since two reactors are needed.
For example, in oxidation reactions wherein organic hydrocarbons are oxidized to oxygen-containing products, e.g. aldehydes ketones or acids, the catalyst frequently becomes fouled with carbon and this carbon must be removed before the catalyst is again effective. Also in high temperature chlorinations of hydrocarbons some decomposition and carbonization will occur leaving carbonaceous deposits on the catalyst. Catalytic reduction of unsaturated hydrocarbons involving use of platinum, tantalum, nickel are also susceptible to fouling and carbon build-up.
The present invention is a novel reactor constructed in such a way as to enable the catalyst in one-half of the reactor to be regenerated while the other half is operating in the desired process. It also enables the heat of reaction to be efficiently utilized.